Undercover secrets
by Miss fluffybubbles 007
Summary: Follow the story of Skyler, as she goes undercover in the FBI as SSA Logan Grey at the BAU. But when only a month in they get a case that bears striking resemblance to what she encountered when she started working for the sanctuary what dangers lurk in the shadows and what secrets will be reveled.


A/N Hi everyone,so this is my first fic like ever and i really hope its good.  
>English isn't my first language,so please forgive any grammar or spelling faults.<br>Reviews are very much welcome.  
>I do not own anything except my OC's.<p>

"You can't be serious." Will stated flatly as he followed Helen to her office."Well actually Will, I am quite serious. Skyler has proven to be a very reliable asset in the past year she has been with us." Helen thought that everyone would be happy having the woman out of there hair, but as it seems that when she told them all of her plan they started to protest and told her that it was a bad idea. They act like the she is worse than Nikola . Magnes could understand why they were still quite weary of her ,she was after all a vampire with some extra abilities. How did the girl explain it again,"I'm a vampire with benefits."and she did let all the nubbins loose the first week she was here,and as a result of the pheromones she went all 'nutty professor on our asses' as Kate putted it,but she did redeem her self in going to Russia and capturing a rough malorium,a small bear like creature that kills its victims via mercury poisoning. It would use its incredibly long,strong,tube like talons to inject its prey with mercury. But this one started to hunt humans and he would practically rip them into pieces,witch was very strange since they are docile towards humans.

"Yes well,I can't argue with you there,but still why her,why not me or Kate or hell what about Tesla I'm sure he'd love it."as they sat down in Helen's office she gave Will a 'don't argue with me on this one' look and said,"As much as Nikola would 'love' it,he is currently busy at the New York sanctuary and Kate is leaving for hollow earth in two days,and I need you here to help me with the new abnormal shipments we just got in. And Skyler is the only one besides you that has experience in profiling,now i don't want to hear another word of this." Will sighed he knew all to well when Magnes has her mind set on something nothing is going to change it,"Okay fine,but I still think she needs more time before she goes undercover."As he finished his sentence,Will felt the couch dip slightly next to him. He looked to see who it was, and saw it was none other than the woman they were talking about.

"Who needs more time before they go undercover?"Sky asked with a smile on her face,"You seem rather cheery considering we stayed up way past 1am last night."Will commented,this girl seriously valued her sleep."I have my secrets and you have you'res William,now answer my question please."she sat back against the couch awaiting his answer."you."Will stated simply,"Me?why do you think I need more time for something I have done all my life."she said rather than asked."Well,I actually have an assignment for you that will require you to go undercover as a FBI agent at the BAU in Quantico, Virginia."Sky turned to look at Helen with surprise written all over her face but there was quite a bit of excitement there as well."REALLY?Oh my gosh this is so fraking awesome."she said while jumping a little in her seat,when she saw the looks she got form the other two people in the room she quickly calmed down,"Sorry,so when do I start?"Helen told her that she will be flying out tomorrow at 8am and that an agent Hotchner will be picking her up,she also informed her that her alias is Lusy Grey."whoa whoa wait,lusy?seriously,Grey is cool but can't I have another name?"she honestly didn't think that such a girly name would fit with her.

"Alright,what name would you prefer?"Helen asked,"How about Logan."she said without hesitation."Isn't that a guys name?"Sky gave Will a 'does it look like I care' look and said,"Whats you're point,I've always liked the name." before Will could comment he got a text from Henry:'Come down to the lab,we found that file you were looking for.' Will:'on my way' ,"I'll leave two to it then,Henry and Kate found my file."he said as he made his way out of Helen's office.

As Will entered the lab,he saw Kate walking up to him and handing him the file. "So,the Doc still gonna sent Skyler on the mission?" asked Henry,"Yeah,she's flying out tomorrow." Its not that they didn't trust Sky, its just that they think she needs more experience. "Well maybe she'll surprise us and do a really good job,besides there's only one way to find out." both Henry and Will new Kate was right,they just hoped Sky will rise up to the challenge.

A/N so as you guys probably figured out that this is going to be a crossover with criminal minds.  
>please review and tell me what you think.<p> 


End file.
